mortal_kombat_vs_steet_figtherfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fei Long
Fei Long (フェイロン, Fei Ron) is a character in the Street Fighter series. He first appeared as one of the four "New Challengers" in Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993. He later made his return in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as well as the Street Fighter IV series. thumb|206px Fei-Long es un homenaje de Capcom a la Wing Chun y Jeet Kune Do leyenda película de Bruce Lee, la base de su diseño. No sólo los dos se parecen y provienen de la misma ciudad, Fei-Long también deja escapar gritos de guerra similares a Lee, y es igual de furioso y rápido. Además, Fei Long (飞龙) es el mandarín para "dragón volador", así como un tipo de disparo. Nombre de pantalla china de Bruce Lee era 李 小龙 (Li Siu-Long) o "pequeño dragón". Fue uno de los primeros Bruce Lee inspirado personajes de los juegos de lucha, después de que Kim Dragón de World Heroes e Liu Kang de la Midway Mortal Kombat, pero anteriores a la Ley Marshall y su Ley Forestal hijo en la serie Tekken, Li Largo y maxi de la serie Soul y Jann Lee de la serie Dead or Alive. Él también tiene un parecido notable a Kenshiro del puño de la serie de anime y manga Estrella del Norte. Fei Long es muy grave la mayor parte del tiempo. También se demuestra que es tranquilo a veces. El mejor ejemplo de esto es en su lucha contra el rival Abel, donde se demuestra que en un estado de ánimo normal al principio, pero de repente pierde su temperamento como el francés le pide una pelea dos veces. También hay momentos en que Fei Long se muestra a ser un poco arrogante. Esto puede ser visto por muchos de sus acciones personales y también ganar citas contra ciertos personajes. Él está lleno de espíritu de lucha, como se muestra en muchas de sus citas triunfo y se enorgullece de su estilo de lucha, que busca honrar en todas las formas posibles. También desprecia todo lo que está mal. Fei Long también goza de un buen partido, a pesar de que es un famoso actor de películas de artes marciales ", que todavía se toma su tiempo para aparecer en las zonas de combate bajo tierra para encontrar un digno oponente para entrenar con (que puede verse en Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie). Background Un hombre joven y con talento de Hong Kong , Fei empezó largo entrenamiento en Kung Fu de la edad de seis años , con el tiempo el desarrollo de su propia forma , y luchó en las calles para afilar sus habilidades hasta que llamó la atención de un director de cine , que le consiguió en el negocio del cine . Street Fighter Alpha 2 A pesar de que no participó en el torneo, se le puede ver en las calles de Hong Kong en la etapa de Dan Hibiki viendo la pelea . Street Fighter Alpha 3 Participar en muchas peleas callejeras en busca de inspiración, Fei Long atrae la atención del criminal Shadaloo la organización , que intenta reclutarlo a la fuerza , el envío de e Balrog Vega después de él. Después de la destrucción del Psycho Drive, una película basada en estos hechos se pone en producción con Fei Long como estrella , le catapultó en el gran momento y lo toma en una sensación internacional . Super Street Fighter II Él hace una serie de películas de acción hasta que participa en el segundo torneo del guerrero del mundo . Durante el torneo, se da cuenta de que prefiere la realidad a través de los escenificados , escenas de lucha coreografiadas en sus películas, y abandona su carrera para desaparecer en las calles. A pesar de ello , pronto se vuelve al mundo del cine. Super Street Fighter IV Fei Long vuelve a los escenarios torneo mundial , después de Shadaloo agentes son sospechosos de atacar tramoyistas y co- estrellas en la película que está trabajando . Resulta que la trama de la película tiene un parecido peligroso SIN operaciones , que es lo que atrajo su atención al reparto y el equipo de la película. Durante su viaje, se encuentra con Fei largo varios combatientes . En primer lugar , hay una joven llamada Makoto quien quiere pelear Fei Long con el fin de construir la reputación por su dojo. Fei Long , al ver un gran entusiasmo en la chica , está de acuerdo . Más tarde, se encuentra con un hombre llamado Abel, que resulta ser un admirador de Fei Long y peticiones Fei Long pelear con él , a lo que también está de acuerdo . Después de su combate , Fei Long sale para continuar su objetivo obligatorio. Fei Long se enfrenta y derrota al hombre detrás del ataque a su equipo de la película y el anfitrión del torneo, Seth . Cuando demandas Fei -Long respuestas de Seth (o una de sus copias) , Seth responde que "a veces los medios de comunicación pueden estar demasiado cerca de la verdad." Sin embargo , la conversación se interrumpe cuando un kunai ( un ninja lanzando daga ) Seth golpea en el cuello , matándolo. Fei deja largo del edificio SIN sin respuestas. Cuando Fei Long regresa a la serie , sin embargo , se enfrenta una vez más por Abel. Abel , habiendo oído que Fei Long planea investigar más en el pecado y Shadaloo , quiere ayudar, pero también para advertir a Fei Long del peligro. Cuando Fei respuestas largas que "no es un problema" , Abel está satisfecho , después de haber tenido la sensación de que diría eso. Él le pregunta " ¿Por dónde empezar ? " . Categoría:Plantillas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Street Figther Categoría:Personajes de Capcom Categoría:Maestros del Kung Fu Categoría:Personajes Chinos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Estrellas del Cine